


Wow, feelings are hard

by Whymethemusical



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Empath, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Finn, POV Finn (Star Wars), Pining, Roommates, lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymethemusical/pseuds/Whymethemusical
Summary: When Finn turns 21 years old, he gains the ability to feel other people's emotions, but how will this affect his friendship with his gorgeous roommate?





	Wow, feelings are hard

Today was Finn’s 21st birthday, and apart from gaining the ability to buy alcohol, his powers would finally manifest. He had been excited to see what he would get since he saw his best friend and roommate, Poe, gain the ability to fly six months previously. This wasn’t exactly a surprise as he had always wanted to be a pilot and loved flying.  
So, when Finn had woken up, something felt different. He woke early and excited. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but in his chest, there were feelings that didn’t feel like his own. That didn’t settle the same way he was used to.  
Then, he heard a knock on his door.  
“Finn, you awake?” He could hear Poe’s voice from behind the door.  
“Yeah, come in,” he called.  
Poe stepped into the room wearing his classic old pilot school shirt and striped pyjama pants. His perfect curls were sticking up in all directions but his eyes were bright, awake and excited.  
Excited. Like the feelings in Finn’s chest, a fluttering and anticipation that felt separate from his own.  
“Happy Birthday to you,” Poe sang, a big, goofy smile spread wide across his face. He came up to the bed, sitting on the edge. “I got you something small.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Finn said, while smiling.  
“What kind of best friend would that make me, huh?” Poe said softly, staring into Finn’s eyes. The fluttering feelings in Finn’s chest intensified. Like a bunch of butterflies had taken residence and were doing flips in his stomach. “Now, open it.”  
Finn took the gift and unwrapped it carefully. Under the wrapping paper, sat a leather-bound journal, one he had been eyeing in a local antique store.  
“Poe! This is too much,” Finn said his voice going high, “How did you even know?”  
“As if you don’t always insist on staring at it in the window of that old shop downtown,” Poe looked down, suddenly the bed sheets were very interesting.  
“Thank you, Poe. You’re the best,” Finn pulled the other man into a big hug. He felt Poe sigh and a deep feeling of contentment settled over Finn.  
After a short silence, Finn pulled back.  
“So, any idea on what your powers are?” Poe asked, cutting through the calm.  
“Uh, not sure yet,” Finn lied. He thinks he might have an idea. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”  
“Sure thing, buddy, Want pancakes for breakfast?”  
“Uh, of course,” Finn stood, and let the covers fall off him to reveal he was only wearing boxer briefs. Poe’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The fluttering returned along with a tight, hot, itching sensation that appeared under his skin. Finn could feel it pool in his stomach.  
“Uh, I’ll go get started on the batter mix,” Poe said in a rush and practically ran out of the room. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Finn sat across from Rey in his favourite coffee shop, frowning. Finn loved Rey, she was an amazing friend but sometimes she was useless when it came to advice.  
She was laughing so obnoxiously she snorted.  
“Rey, it’s not funny,” he insisted.  
“Oh, trust me Finn, it is,” she calmed herself before continuing, “you seriously never realised Poe’s massive embarrassing crush on you? Have you been living under a rock?” She snorted again.  
Finn could literally feel her giggling, it was like bubbles starting in his stomach and trying to escape through his mouth.  
He sighed. It was now two weeks after his birthday, since he had discovered he was an Empath. It was a common enough ability, and Finn had always been sensitive to others’ emotions. It really wasn’t a shock that this was how that manifested but he was quickly seeing a downside to knowing exactly how someone feels if they are in a five feet radius to him.  
Living with Poe was suddenly very awkward. Not only was he constantly getting the flirty, fluttering feels but also, he could feel when Poe was horny and he always knew when he left the living room to go jerk off because he’d come back basking in orgasmic after glow, while Finn was left unsatisfied, aroused and nearly desperate.  
Before all this powers nonsense, Finn had never considered Poe as a potential romantic partner. They had known each other for years, lived with each other for two. He had no idea that Poe was nursing the most intense crush on him for most of that time.  
Now that Finn knew, he couldn’t go back, he began fantasising about kissing his roommate, cuddling his roommate, giving his roommate a messy blow job. It was beyond distracting. He had confessed this to Rey, who was now still giggling and taking far too much pleasure in his discomfort.  
“You should just tell him about you’re powers and see how he reacts?” She said nonchalantly while taking a sip of her coffee.  
“He won’t like that I kept this from him for 2 weeks, he still thinks I haven’t figured out my ability yet,” Finn could feel himself stressing. He hated lying to Poe.  
“Finn, do you know how many people get to know that their crush likes them back before they open themselves up? You know he’s in love with you, just ask him out.”  
“Ask who out?” Finn and Rey’s heads whipped to the voice. Poe was standing to the side of the little coffee table that they were sitting at.  
“Uh, Finn fancies the arse off this guy in his chemistry lab and he was just asking for advice,” If there was one thing Rey was good it was lying on the spot.  
Finn felt an immediate strong, nauseating wave of jealousy wash over him, and sitting heavy in his heart. He knew it was coming from Poe. He was furious but the kind that was pointed at himself.  
“You should ask him out, anyone would be lucky to have you, he’d be stupid to say no,” Poe said quietly and quickly excused himself and left the coffee shop.  
“Oh, shit Finn, I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Rey said, concerned.  
“I think it’s time that I should go talk to him,” Finn got up and put his coat on. “I’ll text you later with the results.” 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Finn entered their apartment, all the lights were out and the television was playing one of Poe’s Rom Coms. He only watched them when he was feeling down. A deep sadness immediately found a place in Finn’s heart. He knew Poe was in the room somewhere.  
Finn switched on a lamp, that left the living room dimly lit. He could see Poe was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.  
“Poe,” he looked at Finn, “I think we need to talk.”  
“About what?” Poe at up, making space for Finn to sit.  
“I figured out my ability, on my birthday but I didn’t tell you.”  
Poe was confused, he obviously wasn’t expecting this. “What?”  
“I am an Empath.” Finn breathed out the words quickly. It was such a relief to be able to tell Poe. On top of his relief he felt what Poe was feeling. His feelings were spiralling between confused, betrayal, embarrassment, anger and heartbreak.  
“You know exactly what I’m feeling?” the anger won out of the jumble clearly. “You’ve been able to for the last 2 weeks?”  
“Um, Yeah,” Finn said dumbly, the quickly rotating emotions making him feel a bit queasy.  
“Oh my God, I am so embarrassed! How could you not tell me? Do you just like the idea that I have been desperate for you? That I was such a loser, chasing after you?” Anger overtook any other emotion. Poe stood, no longer able to stay still.  
“Poe, please. It wasn’t like that! I feel the same. I just didn’t know how to tell you!” Poe’s anger now became Finn’s. So much so that he was standing, moving close to the other man.  
Then Poe’s anger diminished, like a flame without oxygen. Confusion taking its place.  
Then Finn did exactly what he’s been dreaming about for weeks. He stepped into Poe’s personal space and pulled him into a messy, desperate, angry kiss.  
Soon, any negative feelings dissipated and the only feelings left between them was arousal and happiness. Nothing else mattered except how close they were and how much closer they could get.  
Poe pulled Finn down onto the couch on top of him. Finn lay on top of Poe, mouth to mouth, chest to chest. Poe shifted his hips and Finn could feel how hard he was. Finn grinded down against him, sparking a breath-taking arousal in Poe, that Finn felt every bit of. Finn pulled back, panting.  
“You ok?” Pow asked, voice low.  
“Uh, Yeah, it’s just I haven’t been with anyone since I got the powers. Didn’t realise it would be like this.”  
Poe laughed, his eyes turning dark. “I didn’t even consider that. We could definitely have some fun with that.” He pulled Finn in for another intense kiss, each man getting lost in each other. 

********************************************************************************************************************************** 

Later, the two had eventually moved to Finn’s bedroom. Both lay naked next to each other in the sheets, wrapped in each other’s arms. Both satisfied.  
Poe lifted his head off Finn’s chest. “Well, that was very fun.”  
Finn laughed loudly. “Yeah, I barely lasted a minute. Guess, I’ll have to get used to feeling two people’s pleasure at once,” He said bashfully. He was a little embarrassed how quickly he had fallen apart  
“Don’t worry, I liked it. I can’t wait to see what else I can do to you.”  
Finn felt Poe’s genuine excitement and joy. It warmed his heart.  
“Yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome. This is my first fic ever posted here. This started off as a Bright Sessions Au but it turned into this.


End file.
